iggy x reedur-chan: FCKING SMIEL! NAO!
by HetariasWaifu4Laifu
Summary: dis is mah furst reedur insurt fic, so no flamig plz. critiks r allowed as long as dey say dat dis is da best fanfic in da hole UNIVERS and lick my ass. SAYING ANYTHING NEGATIVE COWNTS AZ FLAMING & IF U DO WATASHI WILL REPORT U!11 anyway da plot iz dat u & iggy r in luv. Dats it. :T warning contains sum rochu PLEASE DON'T TAKE THIS DOWN.
1. weeaboonese version desu 1

**I swear, if anyone takes me seriously this time I'm going to laugh so fucking hard.**

**HEY! OVER HERE! READ MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Warning, this is a troll fic. Meaning I am not being serious and I am making fun of stereotypical fanfictions written by actual weeaboos. This had to be put here because a certain anonymous viewer *glares at "Guest"* thinks that this is a serious attempt at literature even with the obvious hints here and there. **

ur naem iz [naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan and u r da biggest mary sue on da planet, butt ur so kawaii that no 1 gives a shit. u r da cuntry of [cuntry] and u hav a crush on igirisu-kun. u haev lieked him 4 ovr 9000 months, bu scared 2 admit ur feelinz. :c

1 kawaii day, during a wurld meeting, amerika wuz being a jackass again.

"hardy harr harr IM DA HEROOOOO!" amerika sed, stuffing burgurz in his mowth.

"SHADUP U BLOODAY WANKA!1!" iggy yelled for no reeson, strangling amerika 4 no reeson, bcuz he wuz mad 4 no reeson. he acts liek dis bcuz he is a *cough*grumpybitchy*cough* moe tsundere-kun desu.

aftur dat, evry1 started fighting.

"bcum 1 with matha rossia, da? ^J^" sed roshia.

"heyul 2 da no, betch!" sed chugoku, even tho he wuz secretly totes gay 4 roshia. he wanted 2 suk dat giant russian cok all night long. but belarus wuz a scary ass betch who wuud nevar let him.

"I WILL MAKE UR CAPITAL WARSAW!1!"

"let moi put mon eiffel towur in ur-"

"who da fak r u?"

"IM MATHAFUCKIN CANADA BITCH!11"

suddenly, it bcame 2 much 2 BEAR! u coodnt stand 2 c ur friends fight!

"GAIZ STAP ET!1!" u jumped on da table wich got evry1s attention. your faec had a moe blush with moe tears falling down ur moe cheeks. u looked liek u just had an orgasm. lawl.

"PLZ GAIZ! ARNT WE ALL DA BESTEST OF FRENDZ IN DA WHOLE WIDE WURLD!? STAP! WUT R U DOING?!"

ur epic oscar worthy speech silenced evry1 in da room.

"[naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan iz right!" sed amerika. nd evry1 in da room agreed bcuz evry1 is ur best frend. of fucking course everyone is your best friend. Isn't that how all reader inserts work?

~tiem skip bcuz i need an exoos for da fact dat i dun haev enuff lituratur skills and imma 2 lazy 2 wriet moar details liek an actuall storee shood haev bcuz im a 13 yeer old weeaboo woh fantizizes abowt having sex with countries~

the meeting wuz ovur. evry1 was going hoem. igirisu-kun still looekd grumpy :( so u desided 2 go visit him! /^o^/

~moar tiem skipz desu~

u wur walking ovur 2 igirisu-kuns haows. u had nevur visited him b4, so u wur nurvus 0_0

wait, if u haev nevur visited him b4, then hao do u no were he lievs? bcuz ur a sugoi yandere stalker-chan, of coars ^_^

"I. REGRET. NOOOTHIIIIIING!" u thawt with confidens and knoked on da door. "HOLY SHIT I REGRET EVRYTHINGGGGGG!" u started 2 run away, but igirisu-kun opened da door b4 u got 2 far.

"[n-naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan?" u froz in ur trakz.

"i-i-i-igir-risu-k-k-kun?" u sed, turning 2 look at him with ur moe faec on.

"can i help u, [naem]-chan?" igirisu-kun askd, "n-not that i actualy c-care or anything!"

u giggld, noing dat wuz just him being a tsundere XD

"nao" u sed "i just caem 2 visit, desu"

iggyz faec turned bright red, his kokoro doki dokiing so fast dat he felt liek it wood jump owt ov his chest :o

"i-iggirisu-kun, r u ok?" u sed.

"i-im fien! b-baka!" even tho he wuz obviusly nawt okay. liek, at all. srsly, he need a cownsulur 4 his unhelthy tsundereness.

"tehehe, if u say so~" u sed, walking into iggyz hous.

u sat down with him & had sum tea. u kept on lookign ovr 2 iggy, who looked saad

"iggy, wai dun u evr smiel," u sed.

"bcuz i dun feelz liek et. ima grumpay, but kawaii moe tsundere-kun, remembur?"

u grinnd evily

"iggy~ imma gunna maek u smiel wethur u liek et r nowt~!"

u jumpd on him & startd kusuguruing him. he started to smiel, but didnt cuz hes a stubborn bitch.

"[n-n-n-naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan! Y-Yamete kudasai!"

"NAO" u sed stil tikleng hiim. eventually he startd loling & rofling. butt den he startd 2 kusuguru ANATA!

"Iyaa! Iggy-kun, yamete!" unfortunately, u wur supr tiklesh, even tho ur extreme mary sueness wuz supppsd 2 keep u from having any weeknesses. this dusnt count tho, cuz u wur into dat weird shet.

eventually he stapped, butt...he didnt get off uv anata! :o

~iggys pov~

watashi sat on top ov [naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan. hur faec wuz bright red with moe teers popping out. she lookd so faking hawt liek dat. i didnt want 2 admit it, butt watashis wanted 2 maek dat bitch's ass mine evur since we met. she maed my cock so hard & long evry tiem she lookd at watashi with hur [e/c] eyez, ur [h/c] hair flowing in da wind, hur [b/s] boobz bouncing liek a couple of basketballz. she wuz just so hawwt. I NEEDED 2 DO HUR!111!

"uhh...igirisu-kun?"

i blushed, reelizing dat i wuz talking owt lowd. also dat i had a woody woodpecker forming in mah pantsu.

i jumped off ov hur, looking away.

she walkd ovr 2 meh, and gaev meh a KISSU. ON DA RIPSU!

"iggy-kun...a-aishiteru...," she sed.

my cock stood up.

i pickd up [naem]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan oppan gangam bridal styl & carried hur up da stairs.

~normul pov~

u 2 nevur did it, bcuz ur cunt smelled *troll face*


	2. English Version

**Here's a more readable version, for those who can't read KAWAIIDESUYONE Weeaboonese. I may have forgotten to correct a few things, but I think it's much more readable now.**

Your name is [name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan and you are the biggest mary sue on the planet, but your so kawaii that no one gives a shit. You are the country of [country] and you have a crush on England-kun. You have liked him for over 9000 months, but you're too scared to admit your feelings. :c

One kawaii day, during a world meeting, America was being a jackass again.

"Hardy harr harr I'M THE HEROOOOO!" America said, stuffing burgers in his mouth.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKER!1!" Iggy yelled for no reason, strangling America for no reason, because he was mad for no reason. He acts like this because he is a *cough*grumpybitchy*cough* moe tsundere-kun desu.

After that, everyone started fighting.

"Become one with mother Russia, da? ^J^" said Russia.

"Hell to the no, bitch!" said China, even tho he was secretly totes gay for Russia. He wanted to suck dat giant Russian cock all night long. But Belarus was a scary ass bitch who would never let him.

"I WILL MAKE YOUR CAPITAL WARSAW!1!"

"Let moi put mon Eiffel Tower in your-"

"Who the fuck are you?"

"IM MATHAFUCKIN CANADA BITCH!11"

Suddenly, it became too much to BEAR! You couldn't stand to see your friends fight!

"GUYS, STOP IT!1!" You jumped on the table which got evryone's attention. Your face had a moe blush with moe tears falling down your moe cheeks. You looked like you just had an orgasm. lawl.

"PLEASE GUYS! AREN'T WE ALL THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD!? STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Your epic Oscar-worthy speech silenced everyone in the room.

"[Name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan iz right!" said America. And everyone in the room agreed because everyone is your best friend. Of fucking course everyone is your best friend. Isn't that how all reader inserts work?

~Time skip because I need an excuse for the fact that I don't have enough literature skills and I'm too lazy to write more details like an actual story should have because I'm a 13-year-old weeaboo who fantasizes about having sex with countries~

The meeting was over. Everyone was going home. England still looked grumpy :( so you decided to go visit him! /^o^/

~more time skips desu~

You were walking over to England's house. You had never visited him before, so u were nervous 0_0

Wait, if you have never visited him before, then how do u know where he lives? Because you're a sugoi yandere stalker-chan, of course ^_^

"I. REGRET. NOOOTHIIIIIING!" u thought with confidence and knocked on da door. "HOLY SHIT I REGRET EVRYTHINGGGGGG!" You started to run away, but England-kun opened the door before you got too far.

"[N-Name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan?" u froze in your tracks.

"E-E-E-Engl-land-k-k-kun?" u said, turning to look at him with your moe face on.

"Can I help you, [Name]-chan?" England-kun asked, "n-not that I actually c-care or anything!"

You giggled, knowing that was just him being a tsundere XD

"No," you said "I just came 2 visit, desu."

England's face turned bright red, his kokoro doki dokiing so fast that he felt like it would jump out of his chest! :o

"E-England-kun, are you ok?" You said.

"I-Im fine! B-baka!" even though he was obviously not okay. Like, at all. Seriously, he need a therapist for his unhealthy tsundereness.

"Tehehe, if u say so~" you said, walking into England's house.

You sat down with him & had some tea. You kept on looking over at England, who looked sad.

"England, why don't you evrr smile," u sed.

"Because I don't feel like it. I'm a grumpy, but kawaii moe tsundere-kun, remember?"

You grinned evilly.

"England~ I'm gonna make u smile whether you like it or not~!"

You jumped on him and started tickling him. He started to smile, but didn't cause he's a stubborn bitch.

"[N-N-N-Name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan! Y-Yamete kudasai!"

"NO!" You said, still tickling him. Eventually he started loling & rofling. But then he started to tickle you!

"Iyaa! Iggy-kun, yamete!" Unfortunately, you were super ticklish, even though your extreme Mary-Sueness was supposed to keep you from having any weaknesses. This doesn't count though, cause you were into that weird shit.

Eventually he stopped, but...he didn't get off of you! :o

~England's pov~

I sat on top of [Name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan. Her face was bright red with moe tears popping out. She looked so fucking hot like that. I didn't want to admit it, but I've wanted 2 make that bitch's ass mine ever since we met. She made my cock so hard and long every time she looked at me with her [e/c] eyes, her [h/c] hair flowing in tha wind, her [b/s] boobs bouncing like a couple of basketballs. She was just so hooot. I NEEDED TO DO HER!111!

"Uhh...England-kun?"

I blushed, realizing that I was talking out loud. Also that I had a woody woodpecker forming in my pantsu.

I jumped off of her, looking away.

She walked over to me, and gave me a KISSU. ON DA RIPSU!

"England-kun...a-aishiteru...," she said.

My cock stood up.

I picked up [Name]-chan-sama-senpai-sama-desu-chan oppan gangam – I mean bridal style & carried her up the stairs.

~normal pov~

You two never did it, because your cunt smelled. *troll face*


End file.
